The present invention relates to a shutter assembly having the appearance of a conventional external shutter or awning, but offering security and protection to a homeowner, for example, against flying objects that may be generated through high winds of the kind associated with hurricanes. Southern states, especially Florida, are particularly vulnerable to hurricanes. Historically, during the hurricane season, i.e. June to October, these southern states may be subjected to from six to twelve named hurricanes, and damage from the hurricanes can run into millions of dollars. Traditional construction practices do not provide the security and protection to homeowners that can lower the costs associated with storm damage.
Conventional awnings, or shutters, typically have a perimeter framework with a plurality of horizontal louvers or slats. The louvers include openings between individual louver slats to allow air and sunlight to enter the structure to which the awning is attached, and to permit persons within the structure to see out. The frame can be attached at the top by a hinge to the top, or side, of a window or other opening. The protective awning or shutter is presized in length and width to cover the entire window or other opening. In the case of an awning, the awning can be rotated about the hinge, with the lower portion of the awning moving in an arc relative to the hinge, and away from the lower portion of the window. The awning can thus be positioned at some desired angle relative to the window. The lower portion of the awning can be held away from the window by one or a pair of support arms. The arms can be removable and/or include a release mechanism to permit the lower portion of the awning to be moved toward the window to a closed position substantially parallel to the window to provide security or storm protection.
However, because the awning or shutter louvers have openings between the louver slats to allow air and sunlight to enter the structure, the protection provided is limited by the strength of the individual horizontal louver slats. Individual louver slats having an opening between adjacent slats cannot provide sufficient protection against large magnitude storms such as hurricanes.
Subsequent to hurricane Andrew hitting South Florida in August of 1992, several Florida counties have begun to require minimum building code standards for storm shutters. For example, in the Miami Fla. area, Dade County standards require the shutter to withstand certain tests including a large missile impact test consisting of a length of 2″×4″ wood weighing about 9 pounds shot from an air cannon at approximately 50 ft/sec. directly into the shutter,
For additional information regarding the Florida building code, reference is made to Section 1626 for ‘High Velocity Hurricane Zones Impact Tests for Windborne Debris’. Details of specific sub-sections thereof include the following:                1626.2.3 The large missile shall be comprised of a piece of timber having nominal dimensions of 2×4 in. weighing 9 lb.        1626.2.4 The large missile shall impact the surface of each test specimen at a speed of 50 ft/sec.        1626.2.5 The test includes two impacts, one at the center of the specimen and another at a corner thereof.        1626.2.6.1 For successful passage of the test in the case of a shutter assembly, deformation of the shutter assembly may not result in contact with the protected window, door, etc.        
In any case, conventional Bahama awnings, or shutters, having openings between adjacent slats fail to pass these tests. Recognizing the need to provide protection, especially to meet this severe impact test, the prior art has developed a number of systems to address the challenge, where the prior art is reflected in the following U.S. patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,351, to Torres, teaches a conventional frame for a jalousie type window that is made secure against passage therethrough by individuals by the insertion of bars through the openings in the side frame members normally utilized by the jalousie support brackets which are then pivoted on the bars. The ends of the bars, where they project through the side frames members of the jalousie frame, are rigidly connected, such as by welding to a respective one of a pair of bars parallel to the outer side of the side frame members. The bar ends extend beyond the second bars for embedment in a masonry surrounding a window opening adapted to receive the frame. The brackets and jalousie slats are controlled in a conventional manner.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,509, to Storey et al., discloses a high security grating, for inside use that which resembles a conventional wooden window shutter. The shutter uses crossbars which extend across a door or window into a shutter frame. A tie rod extends through bores in the crossbar ends to tie the crossbars together and hold them in place. A metal frame covers the tie rods and shutter blades cover the crossbars. The shutter blades can be pivoted using an operator rod. The shutters are mounted inside a building using heavy duty hinges and deadbolts which allow them to be alternatively closed over a door or window or folded away to the side.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,353, to McLaughlin, relates to an elegant plantation security shutter assembly for a window in a wall of a building that consists of a casing with components for reinforcing the casing. Structures are for mounting the casing onto the wall behind the window. A pair of shutters are provided, with elements for reinforcing each shutter. Means is provided for securing each shutter within the casing, so as to stop a thief from an unauthorized entry through the window into the building, by preventing the thief from breaking the shutters and the casing.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,188, to Poma et al., is directed to an awning that permits light and air to enter the structure to which the awning is attached, that can be utilized to protect against major storms, and that can pass strict building code standards testing. The awning includes a perimeter framework that is adapted to receive a removable rigid support plate. In an second embodiment, the invention, thereof provides a shutter that is inexpensive, easy and quick to manufacture, that can provide protection against major storms, and that can pass strict building code standards testing. The shutter includes modular louver sections that have an integral rigid backing plate.
While the foregoing prior art recognize the need for security and protection to structures, especially single family dwellings, in the high risk areas of southern United States, the proposed solutions set forth complex and costly systems. In contrast, the present invention offers a secure and safe missile impact resistant shutter assembly that is compatible with traditional house construction styles. The manner by which the present invention achieves the goals hereof will become clearer in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.